Finding Daddy
by nicetwomeetyou
Summary: The Grimm Trio sets off to help an everafter find his long lost father. Will they succeed? Puck and Sabrina's love-hate relationship grows, but are there any circumstances that might stop this?
1. Prologue

**I know the story name is mucho lamo, but it's definitely related to the story.**

**The story is set 2 years after the whole Scarlet Hand crisis. So I guess Sabrina and Puck would be at the age of 15 and Daphne, 11. After all, this is my first fanfic and the characters might be a bit OOC, but please bear up with me and don't forget to read & review. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm Book series or the characters.**

"I bet today's gonna be a good day!" Sabrina yawned, stretching her hands when she suddenly felt something slimy crawling on her bed.

"Eek!" Sabrina screamed, jumping out of her bed, spotting a big snail which hiding into its shell as the girl shrieked.

"PUCK!"

"Hey there, ugly." A voice answered. It was not from outside of the room, but behind where Sabrina stood. The blonde girl turned round, finding that the spot where the snail had been squirming was now replaced by Puck.

"You dork! What are you doing in my bedroom?" cried Sabrina, "Have you been there all night? Please, tell you weren't."

"Of course not, as if a Royalty like me deserves such treatment to sleep with an ugly creature on such a small bed!" Puck replied.

"Ugh. Just get out would you? And please, close the door, I need to get changed." Hearing this, Puck suddenly felt his face burning, realizing that Sabrina have been wearing her nightgown all the time. Catching Puck staring at her body, Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs, "OUT!"

Puck scrambled off and closed the door behind him. Why had he blushed? It's not like that he has a crush on Sabrina, but she definitely has good curves. At that thought, Puck slapped his mind and immediately rushed downstairs to get his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was standing in front of a big mirror, holding an outfit on each hand, wondering which one would look better on her: A romper with stripes or a cute tank paired with shorts. Though Sabrina was sort of a tomboy, she has been more self-conscious of how she should dress to look cuter. At last, she chose the romper which made her look a bit slimmer and taller with those stripes. After all, she was a petite girl compared to all the teenagers in the neighborhood.

When she got downstairs, Granny and Uncle Jake were nowhere to be seen but only the filthy Puck already stuffing Granny Relda's blue sausages into his mouth with the pink sauce dripping all over his regular dirty green hoodie. Sabrina felt nauseous seeing this scene. How could anyone bear that inhumane food and that gross fairyboy? She quickly pushed her plate aside, allowing Puck to have it all. Lying on the floor, Elvis' mouth was already watery at the sight of the sausages.

"Don't even think about it, Elvis." Daphne said, walking to the table and giving the Great Dane a piece of toast instead. No one would ever want to feed the dog sausages with the fact that he could leave the house smelly for 3 whole days. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. As both Puck and Daphne were still busy fighting for the only sausage left on the table, Sabrina went to open the door. "What the …." Sabrina shrieked as she fell backwards as the tall figure walked in.

"So this is THE Grimm House. COOL!"

"Rodney? How did you know where I live?" Sabrina said eyeing the tall handsome brown-haired guy who she had definitely taken no interest in. As far as she was concerned, Rodney was only a plain guy who was chasing after her. "Your sister told me that." At his word, Sabrina glared at Daphne knowing that what her sister was up to, i.e. making Puck jealous. The trick has definitely taken effect as the Trickster King came to the door to see what was going on. "Who are you?" Puck bellowed, demanding for an answer as if he were a king (Although he really is). "Hello, have you been paying attention to our conversation, Idiot?" Sabrina grumbled. "FINE but nope, I haven't. Then why are you here?" The two blondes turned to face Rodney and stared at him, looking for an answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you but just stop glaring at me; I can't stand it when people give me all the attention." "Well, Rodney is surely one of the few who could compete with Freakbaby's strong ego which might blow up anytime." Sabrina thought, still wondering why the boy came. "This is a secret to most people but I'm actually the son of the infamous Little Mermaid." The boy answered. The whole family gasped except for Daphne who bit her own palm. They had seen the Little Mermaid before on their mission in seeking the missing pieces of the Vorpal blade. The one beautiful mermaid had actually turned to food after being dumped and was now quite fat.

"But how did you get to walk with legs?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. "Oh, I can take human form during the day but only on condition that I do not get wet. I turn back into a merman after the sun sets (Idea taken from the film Aquamarine, I so love the film and Emma Roberts). " "Don't you need to give up something precious to be granted a pair of legs by the Sea Witch." Asked the younger girl who still had her hands in her mouth. Apparently, the excitement of meeting a new everafter had not worn out yet. "But I am an exception, after all, I am a descendent of a mermaid and a human, so I am privileged and can have legs without any magic." Rodney answered in a- matter- of- factly tone "So what does you being a half man and merman have anything to do with me and the Grimms?" questioned Puck, still not getting why he came.

Rodney took a deep breath and said something which amazed the trio.

"Actually, I'm hoping that you could find me my father."

**This is the end of Chapter 1, Hope the plot wasn't that lame; I will post up a new chapter a week if anyone even reads it. Sorry if there were any typing or grammatical mistakes and feel free to give me any constructive ideas on how the story should go on.**


	2. Charming or Aladdin?

**I'm really happy to receive my first review and I'm adding more romance into this chapter! Maybe a little bit of jealousy? Hope you guys can continue to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm series**

"Actually, I'm hoping that you could find me my father."

The Trio's jaws dropped. How could you find someone's dad when there are a lot of possibilities, it's simply not possible. "How are we supposed to know who YOUR father is? It's not like that we have a good relationship with Little Mermaid when she is totally hateful towards us." Sabrina cried.

"Okay, here's the deal. As you know, when you help out a merman, you get to have a wish. If you lend out a helping hand, I would grant each of you AND the dog a wish." The young merman said promisingly. At his words, Elvis jumped up and gave the girls a pleading look as if he knew his life or death were now on their hands. Daphne's heart softened at the sight and turned to face Rodney, "I give you my word." Sabrina was shocked. Of course she knew the deal was good, she could ask for ANYTHING. Even a night out with Puck or even…. Kiss him. What the hell was she thinking? "All right, let me focus." She thought. Although Daphne was now 11 already, the same age when she herself first got to Ferryport Landing, Sabrina still couldn't bear leaving her sister alone on a mission, could she? "I guess I'm in too."Sabrina replied after a long thought. Of course Puck agreed to help as he was the "guardian" of the family.

They all sat down at the couch to think of a plan. Meanwhile, Rodney sat beside Sabrina on one side while Puck sat at the other side next to her. At first, they just talked, but after a few minutes, Rodney started to wrap his hand around Sabrina's shoulders. Sabrina took no notice at the action until she found Puck glaring at her shoulders and she immediately blushed. Rodney was annoying alright, but he was still cute and there were a lot of girls chasing after him at school. Not only did she blush because a cute boy seemed to like her but also because Puck was glaring. No boy would glare at another boy or despise his intimate actions with a girl unless he's jealous, so it can only mean that the Trickster King actually likes her despite all the past denial he had made.

Even though, Sabrina didn't know if Rodney had done it to make the Freakbaby jealous or he liked her or what, Sabrina still left the couch to get herself a drink to cool down and came back sitting on another chair. What she didn't know was that Daphne had been watching the whole thing and was all red on the face with her hands on her mouth, struggling hard to stop herself from laughing out loud.

They kept on listing possibilities of Everafters that could possibly be Rodney's dad. "Could it be Prince Charming? I mean he has married a lot of fairytale princesses and it's not like that he could not have had Little Mermaid as one of his brides. " Sabrina suggested. The others shook their heads knowing that Charming only loved Snow White and all of his other wives were nothing compared to her. "How about Aladdin? I know there's not a big possibility but your mother swims across the seven seas, she could have fallen in love with a foreign prince." Daphne asked Rodney, who had a tanned, muscular body; after all, it was still a sensible guess. Rodney shrugged; he never knew how many lovers his mum had, the two were never in good terms for she was always moody and they never shared anything private. "How about you think of something?" the annoyed Puck barked, he was getting fed up with Rodney, who seemed to be his competitor. But for what? He didn't know although it was clear to Daphne that it was all about Sabrina.

"If I knew, I would not have come to ask for your help, idiot." Rodney replied, defending himself. Knowing they would never come up with a conclusion if they keep on with the arguing, Sabrina stood up and said, "Alright Puck, stop this nonsense. We are here to help Rodney out, so pick some books from the shelf and read over them to see if we can find any clue on mermaid appearing in any fairytales." "So you're defending him, I can't believe you're so low Grimm, I'm out of this rubbish." Puck yelled at Sabrina, stomping back to his bedroom and banging the door shut. "I'm sorry if that bothered you, they are always like that. You'll get used to it." Daphne said while patting on Rodney's back who was becoming frustrated to have caused the fight. "Okay, let's start with the Grimms' journals." Said Sabrina, handing one to each of them. She then left the living room to go and check out Puck.

Sabrina knocked on the door and walked in, being cautious for any booby trap that might have been set. "What do you want?" A voice called out. Sabrina looked for the source and found Puck flying above her head and holding on a glop grenade. "You're not throwing that thing at me, are you?"Sabrina asked. "That depends, Ugly." Puck snickered. "Ok, Freakbaby, why are you hiding in the room?" Sabrina teased. Puck answered, "I've just told you that I want nothing to do with that Rodney, what are you implying?" "I'm just saying that you might be jealous or something." "ME? JEALOUS? Are you joking? Why for god sakes would THE Trickster King be jealous? Why would I even be jealous of Rodney? There's nothing he has that I want." Puck managed to below even though he was all red on the face. Before Sabrina could think of an insult to talk back, Daphne cried out from downstairs, "Guys, we have found something!" The two blondes rushed downstairs to see what was going on, only to find Daphne holding up a book with the title - Peter Pan.

"It seems that we are going on a trip to Neverland!" Daphne squealed.

**This is the end of Chapter 2, hope you liked it. I have uploaded it a little earlier than I have promised because I'm really excited about and am totally into this fanfic thing. Give me suggestions if you have any and I'll try my best to make improvements.**


	3. Jealousy much?

**I don't quite like this chapter as much as the previous two but I've spent two hours writing, so hope you can enjoy it and don't forget to review. FYI, Veronica and Henry have actually gone on vacation with their new born child to New York City so they won't be present in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm series.**

"It seems that we are going on a trip to Neverland!" Daphne squealed.

"Daphne, you're mucho smarto!" cried Sabrina, hugging her sister tightly. The Grimm sisters were both Peter Pan addicts since they were 6 and 2, snuggling at the couch to watch the Peter Pan cartoon and reciting every single line of conversations whenever they were free. However, it never occurred to Sabrina that mermaids were one of the characters in the story and might have something to do with their current case. Now that they got a new lead, there was a problem. How were they supposed to get two Everafters to Neverland without making a hole on the barrier?

"Good! That means I'm out of this crap!" Puck cried, jumping up and down hysterically. "Don't be happy too soon fairyboy, I'll find a way to get you and Rodney there, no matter what it takes. You know we'll never leave you behind when we all go to visit your 'best friend'- Peter Pan." Sabrina mocked. At those words, the Trickster King stomped the floor as if he were an unsatisfied child.

"Let's go to Mirror's room to see what we can do." Daphne said and all four started climbing up the stairs. Puck and Daphne were the first to get to the second floor followed by Sabrina who turned round to talk to Rodney. However, the boy, who was clumsy with his legs, tripped and landed on top of Sabrina with his lips gently touching hers. Before Rodney could get up, Puck had already grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. The three teenagers' faces were burning; one was furious while the other two were embarrassed. Puck pushed the half merman hardly on the wall. "Don't you dare do that again. Try, and you'll find a body part missing." Puck growled, still clutching onto the poor boy's shirt. "Leave him alone, Puck, it was just an accident. And since when did you even care!"Sabrina yelled.

Puck released the boy and stammered. He didn't know why he had made such a great fuss about it, he knew he didn't like Grimm, but did he love her? That was not possible. She had been consistently bothering him about this and that, challenging him of his superiority and even questioning his villainy. However it was still a well-known fact that he had risked his life many times to rescue her. He blushed at his thoughts, but soon recovered and turned to Rodney, "Stay in line and you won't be bothered." Then they all went into Mirror's room in silence.

Since the Scarlet Hand incident, Bunny Lancaster aka the Evil Queen, replaced the old mirror with a new one which was a lot more luxurious with a shopping mall, hotel rooms and a long corridor just like the old one which stored all the magical items the Grimms have collected through the years. The new guardian was a Frenchman named Franz and had a strong accent, "Bonjour children! May I offer my service?" "Yes Franz, we would like to ask if we could get to Neverland through one of those mirrors in the mirror room." Daphne asked sweetly. She was really fond of the new guardian and was enjoying his sexy accent. "Of course. I believe there is a magic mirror on Captain Hook's ship, so you all can get there easily." "But won't that violate the barrier rules?" Rodney asked, talking for the very first time after Puck's assault. "Oh, no it won't. Neverland actually belongs to another dimension so Everafters can go there too." "That's just great. Now I get to meet my 'friend'" Puck replied sarcastically.

"The sun is setting. We can't leave now so we will go tomorrow." Sabrina said, remembering that Rodney's leg would be turning back into fins and they also had to tell Granny about the plan. "Could I stay here tonight?" Rodney asked. He would rather be threatened than to go home and face his moody mother. "Of course, Rodney. Would you need anything?" Daphne replied, knowing that Granny would be cool about it. "I just need a tub of water and a jar of salt." Rodney answered. It was kind of a weird answer, but Daphne still ran out to fulfill his requests. "I think Granny has come back, maybe we can go down and inform her about the present situation." Sabrina said, breaking the silence as the atmosphere was awfully awkward with Puck staring at the other two teenagers. They went downstairs to find Granny cooking dinner already. Even though Sabrina had never been a fan of Granny's cooking, her tummy was roaring and her mouth was watering. After all, the four children had skipped lunch doing research.

When Sabrina had reported to Granny about the whole situation, the old lady gave Rodney a welcoming hug and agreed to let him stay overnight so that they can get a good long rest before next day's adventure. They had a quiet dinner at the table (Rodney was having his meal in the bathtub, eating salt and soaking his fins in the water); nobody spoke, not even Daphne who usually was the most hyperactive one. The only sound made were occasional whining from Elvis and Puck swallowing his food without chewing, his bad mood clearly had not affected his appetite. When all cleaning up was done, they headed back to their bedrooms.

Sabrina now had her own bedroom because Uncle Jake moved out to live with Briar so Daphne had occupied his old bedroom. Lying on the bed, the blonde girl could not sleep at all; her head was aching with all the thinking about her love-hate relationship with Puck. Of course they have had fights all the time but they were only the way how the two teens "flirted" with each other and she sometimes even enjoyed them. However, the afternoon event clearly showed that Puck was really hurt and furious about the whole Rodabrina thing (new word created by me, it's something like Puckabrina) although it was only an accident. Sabrina may have liked Rodney since he was cute but he was still nothing compared to Puck in every aspect. "I will tell Puck to forgive me." Sabrina thought, making her way to Puck's room. She knocked the door and went in, closing the door gently behind her.

"Puck, are you asleep? I have something to tell you."

**Hope you liked it. I think there's definitely more romance or you may say, jealousy in this chapter. Thank you for all your support in reading this story. **


	4. Time to go!

**Compared to the previous chapters, this one has more thoughts and fewer dialogues, hope you don't find it boring and don't forget to review. And now, I bring you Chapter 4: Time to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series**

"Puck, are you asleep? I have something to tell you."

There was no answer, so Sabrina tiptoed to the trampoline while looking out for any traps that the Trickster King had set. After all you can never underestimate what small tricks could do, Sabrina herself had once dropped into a pool of glue and it had taken her a week to clean it off from her hair. As she walked nearer to the bed, the snoring grew louder. "It is strange; I have never heard Puck snoring in his sleep." Sabrina wondered but her thoughts were wiped off as soon as she saw the sleeping boy. Gosh! He was cute even though he was hugging Kraven the Deceiver in his arms. But in reality, Puck was really a royal pain in the ass, causing all kinds of trouble. If you didn't know him, it wouldn't even cross your mind that he might possibly be a king especially when you have seen his table manners, snatching food from others' plates and stuffing it into his mouth with his hands. "Never mind, that's not what I came for." Sabrina murmured, shoving those thoughts to the back of her brain.

"Freakbaby, I know you probably would not hear me, but I'm here to apologize so I can feel better. I'm sorry for yelling at you like this during the afternoon. I didn't mean to be so loud at you, but I was so fed up about you making the situation much worse than it already was. " Sabrina said quietly, controlling her volume, her emotions were flooding and she was trying hard not to wake the boy up. With tears already trickling down her face, she continued, "It was only an accident and could have been easily forgotten if you had not stepped in. Now, because we have both taken the wrong steps, we are basically acting like enemies and I don't want any of this. I will make an apology to you tomorrow and hope you will accept it." She quickly rubbed off her tears, gave Puck a peck on the cheek and left the room. What she didn't know was Puck had not fallen asleep.

As soon as Sabrina had left the room, Puck sat up with Kraven still in his arms. He had felt droplets of water on his face when the girl had been making her confessions and he knew clearly that they were tears. But were they tears of embarrassment? Anguish? Or hurt? The Sabrina he knew was strong and would never let herself cry. In a way, the King was happy that Sabrina will take the initiative to make peace with him rather than him to her, but on the other hand, he knew he himself had been acting like a jerk throughout the whole incident. Puck considered himself very handsome and could easily beat Rodney with only his looks and he knew Sabrina deep inside agreed to that, there was no way he could have lose in every single way so why had he been so troubled? He did not know but hormones were definitely the thing to blame. Puck made a promise himself that he would be the one to apologize the next day and then he fell asleep.

"Wake up libeling, time to rise and shine, you still have an adventure to prepare for." Granny Relda said, waking up Sabrina. "Alright, I'll be down in a second." Sabrina replied, stretching her arms and she left her room to find Puck. However, the Trickster King was already waiting for her by her bedroom door. "Hey Ugly, I'm just here to tell you I have been a jerk yesterday and I want things to turn back to how they were. So…. Are you cool with it? " Puck said. Although Sabrina's jaw had been dropping since she realized Puck was making an apology, she still managed to push it back up and replied "ok." Then the two went downstairs to have breakfast.

Rodney and Daphne were already having turquoise banana pancakes topped with bright yellow chocolate sauce for breakfast. The two were talking happily and sharing their school lives and they seem to enjoy each other's company. "Daphne might have had gotten herself a cute boyfriend." She turned to Puck, whispering in his ears. He immediately roared with laughter and would definitely have fallen off the chair if Sabrina had not pulled his shirt on time. Sabrina then gave her share of breakfast to Puck and told the others to pick up a few necessities after breakfast and meet her in the mirror room. Meanwhile, she took her cardigan and a bag and went to find Franz to get some useful tools.

The new mirror guardian greeted her in a strange accent and brought her to collect a few items from each section and soon her bag was full. She thanked the Frenchman and walked to the mirror room to meet up with the others. The other three and Granny were already there waiting for her. "What took you so long? I'm really excited to get to Neverland and meet Peter Pan!" cried Daphne while Puck shot her a disgusted look at the words "Peter Pan". Until this point, no one knew why Puck was offended by the mentioning of the other flying boy. Granny hugged each of the children and led them to one of the many mirrors. This particular mirror had its frame painted in gold and was carved with roses, it certainly was one of Captain Hook's collection from hijacking merchants' ships.

The children went two by two with Sabrina and Puck going through the mirror first, followed by Daphne and Rodney. When they were nowhere to be seen, Granny left the room and went back to the house.

**I know that this chapter is comparably shorter but please forgive me and I would certainly post a new chapter in a few days time. I won't be updating as frequently in these two weeks, maybe once 3 days, hope you don't mind. That someone even reads the story really motivates me, thanks a zillion for your support.**


	5. Welcome to Neverland!

**I'm sorry to have stopped updating for the past week but I've been really busy preparing for this and that. Please forgive me for I now present you Chapter 5: Welcome to Neverland! Hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

As she stepped through the mirror, it did not act what she was used to. Instead of walking into a long hallway or a beautiful hotel near the beach, the mirror acted as a portal, sending her right to their destination - the _Jolly Roger_ (Captain Hook's ship in Neverland). Sabrina immediately smelled the refreshing scent of the sea and squeezed her hands tightly out of excitement. "Ouch! Stop squashing my hand." A voice cried. Sabrina looked down and found herself holding Puck's hand; she blushed and shoved it off. Meanwhile, Puck rubbed his hand dramatically and scorned as if the squeezing had actually broke his bones. "So this _**is**_ the Jolly Roger, I didn't even see this coming when I first watched Peter Pan!" squealed Daphne, who too walked out of the mirror taking Rodney by the hand not long after the other two arrived. "Hush! Someone might have heard us." Sabrina whispered. But seeing her sister's hand was still clinging onto Rodney's, she went on, teasing, "So what's the matter with the two of you." "Oh!" Cried Daphne, realizing what her sister was implying and she loosed her grip, "Nothing."

As the mirror was placed in the basement which stored all kinds of treasures, they decided to look around to see if there were any clothes they could change into to avoid attention. They soon found some that were both saggy and smelly, but for the sake of not being forced to walk the plank or to become a slave, they wore them. The four walked out of the cabin to find that there were no one outside and the ship was actually parked on the shore. "Where are all the people, isn't the ship supposed to be full of pirates?" Daphne asked, looking from left to right, trying to spot someone to answer her doubts. "Maybe we should go out to explore rather than just waiting here. It might take ages to wait for someone to show up. The sooner we start, the earlier we could leave this crappy island." Suggested Puck, who obviously wasn't enjoying a single moment of being there.

With the help of fairyboy, the other three got down to the shore only to find a squirrel watching intently at them. At first, they paid no attention, but it kept on jumping up and down frantically or simply played dead to attract their attention. "What's the matter with the squirrel?" Sabrina asked. She was becoming increasingly annoyed by the tiny animal's act. "Maybe Linda's simply trying to lead us to somewhere, like all animals do in movies." Daphne said, fixing her eyes at the adorable creature. "Alright, but when does that thing even has a name." Said Sabrina, walking towards the squirrel, who realizing the children were following her, quickly jumped into the forest. With Linda as their guide, the four soon found themselves in a place full of bushed and trees with beautiful and colorful flowers that they have never even seen.

After walking for half an hour or so, Linda stopped so abruptly that Sabrina nearly stepped onto her. Sabrina shot the animal an angry look, blaming her for her sudden stop, only to find that they were now facing a lagoon which had water blue and sparkly like the sapphire and reminded her of the place where the mermaids lived in the Peter Pan story. The Trio looked at the merman who knowingly took off his sneakers and dived into the water. The second his legs made contact with the water, it turned into big emerald fins and all his clothes disappeared instantly. He dipped his head into the water making strange sounds that made the water vibrate vigorously and soon came back up to surface. At first nothing happened, but soon there came high pitched giggles that gave the girls goose bumps. Even the squirrel that had been on the ground jumped into Daphne's pocket to find a sanctuary to hide.

All of a sudden, out came the water were two gorgeous ladies with soft green and blue hair. Sabrina's jaw dropped while Daphne bit hard on the center of her palm, the two girls had clearly never seen such beautiful women, even though they had strange colored hair, everything seemed so natural and perfect. "Are you mermaids?" Daphne squealed, clutching Sabrina tightly by the hand. Sabrina's face twisted with the increasing pain but she too was eager to know the answer. After all, the mermaids they have seen on their previous mission to find missing pieces of the Vorpal blade were either too fat or too thin; none of them could be described as beauties. The mermaids said nothing but instead, two purple and shiny fins like those of Rodney's, sprang up to the surface. The two mermaids whispered to each other in a strange language which seemed to attract Rodney's attention who immediately spoke to them in the same tongue. At first, the women seemed surprised but later the three became excitingly involved in a conversation which the others did not understand at all.

Rodney, turning round to see the children's confusing faces, laughed and explained, "Apparently, these two mermaids are my aunts. You see, my mother is not a traveler these days but she was in the past and she often swam through oceans with her sisters and two of them settled here after finding other mermaids living in the area." Sabrina and Daphne looked astonished while Puck gave an I-couldn't-care-less glance at the mermaids and then turned away, looking at the surroundings. The ladies gave the girls a sweet smile and the one who had green soft locks opened her mouth, showing white bare teeth, and said, "My name is Farah and this is Lucia." Lucia waved at them and they waved back, even Linda the squirrel gave out a happy squeak. "I know that you are trying to locate our nephew's biological father, but I think we could only be of little help. Ariel, whom you know as the Little Mermaid, was quite independent at her age when we traveled, so we don't know much about her encounters with boys. After all, she was the only one of the bunch who wanted to marry a human."Lucia said apologetically in her soft voice.

"It's alright; we never expected to complete the mission with ease. But could you try and tell us all you know about Ariel's relationships?" Sabrina asked.

**Hope you liked this chapter and I would definitely try to update more frequently. Do you have any suggestions on improving the storyline? If yes, please review and tell me about it. I'll try my best to improve. **

**P.S. I kept the Little Mermaid's name, Ariel, from the Disney movie because I couldn't think of one.**


	6. Greetings from the Lost Boys

**This is another chapter and hope you will like it. Don't remember to review. I'm not sure if Daphne should be dating at her age so please give me ideas on that. Anyways, thanks for reading it and I offer you all Chapter 6: Greetings from the Lost Boys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

"But could you try and tell us all you know about Ariel's relationships?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course, if you wish." Farah replied, taking a deep breath and continued, "Maybe I should start from the beginning. Arial was more of a playful girl, I mean a mermaid, for her age. She was the one who broke all the rules father had set, especially those which had something to do with having contact with humans. She never listened and tried to find a sea witch to get herself legs just to impress a prince on land. She was supposed to be turn into foam, but granny replaced herself for Arial, so she stayed alive. Father was so mad at Arial that he threw her out of the dimension. Being afraid that she might get into danger, we two accompanied her here. She immediately became fond of this place and enjoyed herself here, exploring all day long." "So… are you implying that there are a lot of possibilities and that anyone could be Rodney's dad? Then it would be impossible for us to get the task finished!" Sabrina cried.

"Yes and no. There sure are a lot of possibilities but Arial only likes handsome man around her age, so that would be from 16 to 25. Don't give me that look, I know it's a wide range but that what she likes… or liked. " Lucia answered. "Thanks for the information and by the way, do you know what happened to the _Jolly Roger_?" Daphne asked. "We don't know as we spend all the time underwater. If it weren't for Rodney, we wouldn't even consider staying afloat, the Lost Boys love to play pranks on us. Lastly, if this even attracts your attention, stay away from the forest, there is where the crazy boys live." Farah said, patting Rodney on the back. The beautiful mermaids waved them goodbye and disappeared in the clear, blue water.

Sabrina and Daphne were clearly excited, now that they know where the Lost Bays are, they may as well find Peter Pan there-THE infamous Peter Pan. Daphne tried hard not to squeal out the name (everyone knew about Puck's "insecurity" at the mentioning of the words: Peter Pan) but pinched herself hard on the hands. Daphne is trying to break her odd habits like biting her own palm when she gets excited and creating strange words which she called Daphnish, but the actions were all in vain. After all, she never experienced the rapid growing-up process like Sabrina did, for her elder sister was always overprotective towards her. Linda the squirrel suddenly jumped out of Daphne's pocket and hopped onto Sabrina's hand. "Linda, could do us a favour by leading us to find the Lost Boys?" Sabrina cooed at the little creature. Seeming to understand, the squirrel climbed down to the ground and started leading the way deeper into the forest with the four children following her.

Meanwhile, Puck was deep in thought. He just saw Sabrina cooing over the squirrel which was something about her, he had never seen since the day the girls moved into Ferryport Landing. It was not because Sabrina usually disliked being too close with animals like when she started to frown seeing Elvis drooling, but because she was showing a soft side of herself for she always was the strong one, doubting strangers and recently had been more doubtful about her decisions after being betrayed by her good friend, Mirror. For a second, he thought of hugging Sabrina, telling her everything would be alright and that she'd never have to be skeptical of him being untrue to her, but immediately shoved off the idea at the thought of paying his biggest enemy a visit.

The four slowed down their pace as they got nearer and nearer to the Lost Boys hiding place. Walking with eyes fixed on the ground, keeping alert for any trap they might fall into, they missed out a piece of string hanging down the tree. When Rodney, who was still clumsy with his legs, accidentally made a small slid and touched the string lightly, a net on the forest bed (which had been covered with leaves hence being missed out) went trapping the children along with the squirrel together and hanging them high from the tall tree. "Why can't any of our missions go on smoothly?" Sabrina groaned, moving herself away from Puck who was next to her when they were bundled together. Puck seemed offended by the act and pursed his lips. Daphne giggled at the two teenagers act and huddled herself towards Rodney, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She really liked the brown- haired boy, he was both cute and caring towards her and they shared same interests and he seemed to like her too even though they were 4 years apart.

The four did not take action in freeing themselves, agreeing that this might somehow lead them to the Lost Boys or the other way round. They were right because no longer than 10 minutes, they could hear voices shouting and the voices increased which seemed to them that a group was coming towards them. Suddenly, out came the woods were ten boys, all around the age of 10 with dirt all over their faces and weapons like spears, bows and arrows and even swords on their hands. One of them made a precise shot at the piece of string, breaking it into half with the net thumping on the ground. The children all groaned in pain while the squirrel squealed hysterically as if she had been hurt badly. The boys with knives and swords cut through the net, releasing the five from the trap. Someone handed the boys ropes out of nowhere and the four were soon tied up with the squirrel tucked into Daphne's pocket.

With a boy on each child's side, the four were pulled up forcefully from the ground and forced to walk towards the woods. "Now we will bring you to see our leader and he'll surely be impressed by our good work." One of the older boys said.

**I know that this chapter is a bit short but please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed the little romance between Daphne and Rodney. Feel free to give me ideas on any improvements. I promise to try and update the story whenever I can. Thanks anyways.**


	7. The Kiss

**I know it's been a week since I updated the previous chapter and I'm sorry about that, however I would definitely try to keep it up by updating at least once in three days. There might be some slight grammar mistakes but I still hope you will enjoy this chapter: The Kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Sisters Grimm book series **

"Now we will bring you to see our leader and he'll surely be impressed by our good work." One of the older boys said.

Being blindfolded by a piece of cloth, the children did not had a single clue of where they were heading and they did not struggle much though they were afraid that they might end up being fed to the beast or pushed into a volcano or something like that. The Lost Boys suddenly stopped dragging them but pushed them on the floor, kneeling on the ground. Sabrina groaned in pain feeling that her knees have been badly scratched however somebody unfold her eyes so abruptly that she could only see a ray of white light. After moments of focusing, she saw a blonde silhouette sitting on something that was like a throne, at first she thought it was Puck but when her blurry started to clear up, she found a handsome teenager around the age of 15 sitting in front of them. Sabrina had suspected him of being Peter Pan because of all those features, but the boy was neither wearing green tights or of a young age. "Now bow to our leader, Peter Pan." A boy demanded. Sabrina struggled to let loose of those ropes tying at the back of her hand but was forced to bow by a boy, pushing her head downwards.

Meanwhile Daphne gasped at those words "Peter Pan". Could this handsome figure really be Peter Pan? He was neither wearing green tights nor pointed shoes, but was wearing a t-shirt, cargo pants and sneakers instead. Despite wearing modern clothes, the boy still had a gold crown on his head and was sitting on a throne. "Aren't you supposed to be younger for the fact you never wanted to grow old?" Sabrina could not help but ask. Peter Pan turned his handsome head to face her, getting up from his seat and walked towards her. He squatted down and gave her a closer look on the face, and opened his mouth saying, "I've been stuck here long enough to know that girls do not like young boys, so I made myself grow up to attract girls and break their hearts just as Wendy did to me." He made a grin which could make thousands of girls fall for him, but it did no magic to Sabrina until he said, "You have a pretty face which is worthy of being my queen, so stop asking questions and I would keep you alive."

Sabrina blushed hard; she never thought herself pretty and only admired her own long and silky hair. With all those criticisms and insults Puck had thrown on her, she was fairly sure she did not inherit her mother's beauty. Of course, Puck had once told her that she didn't need make-up, but he never pointed out directly that she was beautiful. Now, Peter had told her she was a good-looking girl and is fit to be a queen, any girl given that circumstances would surely be flattered and happy. Meanwhile, Puck saw all of this and reminded him how much he disliked Peter or even hated him at times.

To him, Peter Pan was never the hero, but the ultimate cowardly villain. Although, Puck had reminded the Grimm family constantly that he was the bad guy and hated them for getting themselves in danger, making him save them and becoming one of the heroes. However, the truth was Puck himself really was the good guy. All the things Peter Pan was written to have done were all of Puck's works just because Wendy and the other two Darling boys found Peter more attractive and hard to catch being the villain which most girls prefer, so the three told the story in a different version just to please their favors. Puck had once been a Lost Boy but left the dimension and back to Ferryport Landing because of Peter's hypocritical actsand his denial on telling the truth.

Knowing the other flying boy would easily make Sabrina fall for him, Puck was determined to make the girl understand how much he actually liked her since the day they met. She was headstrong and did not show even a tiny bit of weakness inside her. She was not the kind of girl who would fall for any boys just because of his looks unless being under a spell or something like that, so Puck never assume that Sabrina would never have fallen in love with him until he realized that if that wasn't true, she wouldn't have broke the sleeping spell he was in when he took the poison apple. He had to make it clear by doing everything he could like taking baths regularly and having good table manners in the future but not now for what he need to do at the present was to stop Sabrina from falling for Peter until it was too late and this required to do something which would make her understand where his heart truly lies in an instant - a kiss.

Sabrina never thought she would love to kiss someone with a bad breath, but it was something different and special this once that it made it wonderful and memorable. She deepened the kiss that Puck had given her suddenly out of her surprise. She didn't know what drove him to act so abruptly nor did she cared whether it was done before the stares of many others including her sister, but she could definitely feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart beating so fast that it t might burst anytime. Even with those frequent beats, Sabrina could still sense a warm feeling running through her whole body and that was love.

**Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your support. Feel free to tell me ways of improving characters or the plot by just reviewing, I would be happy to read more of your opinions.**


	8. Need some help?

**Sorry for the late update because I've been having intense practice for our school 110th anniversary concert, but anyways it's finished so I can have frequent updates. I have written this chapter kind of a rush however I'm not as satisfied about it as the past chapters, although I still hope all of you would like Chapter 8: Need some help?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

Puck was stunned when he realized when Sabrina the kiss passionately without doubt and he felt comforted because now he knew he had no worries that Sabrina should fall for that hypocritical Peter Pan. The couple kept on kissing for a while and broke apart to catch their breath. Not having been bothering about their surrounding, they found themselves being stared at by all the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, Rodney and Daphne who was now squeezing the poor squirrel, suffocating it. Sabrina felt her face getting increasingly hot; she turned round and found Puck blushing hard too. "So, you too are lovers eh?" Peter Pan asked teasingly. "I don't know, maybe and maybe not." Sabrina stuttered, realizing that although the kiss she and Puck just shared was their third, they had never compromised on anything because they had all been too stubborn to admit their affections for each other.

"Oh yes we are!" Puck said affirmatively and gave Sabrina an assured smile. The blonde girl was both stunned and flattered that the egoistic fairyboy would dare to admit his affection in front of all those people including his enemy. However, Peter Pan snickered at those words but was clearly upset that Puck had found love while he himself had blown off his one chance. The boy recollected himself and resume into asking questions, "So what have bought all of you here?" Rodney who was now the only one clear-headed after the whole Puckabrina moment, answered, "We come to seek my father and thought that we might have a lead here." "And who are you? I doubt I have ever heard a story about you from Wendy." "Oh, I'm sorry but my name is Rodney and my parents are Little Mermaid and I-don't-know-who."

"Little Mermaid… Ariel… husband" Peter Pan murmured, sinking in deep thoughts. "I remember Ariel but she left a long time ago and I only have vague memories about her, after all, there are too many girls swooning over me to remember who is who." Peter Pan spoke boastfully. The four rolled their eyes but the flying boy continued, "However, rumors had once spread that she had frequent visit to the Jolly Roger… Push your jaw back up, little one… Although I hate to admit, evil Hook is nearly as handsome as me and it was a pity that Disney film version of my story portrayed him as if he was some kind of psycho. " "Thanks, but I think we have to set off now!" Sabrina said, getting herself up from the floor. "Not so fast, pretty, but do you know where the Captain is now situated?" Puck asked challengingly.

After a long pause, Daphne broke the silence, "Then could you offer this one last information to us, pretty pretty please?" "Yes but only on condition that Sabrina would stay and be my queen." Peter Pan answered. "You would have to challenge me to do that!" Puck bellowed before the blonde girl could get to say anything. "Trickster King you're falling so low!" Peter Pan sneered sarcastically, and continuing he said, "But for what? L-O-V-E, love, fool!" Puck blushed slightly at those 4 letters, but he knew it was true, he, himself, the leader of tricks and rebellion, had fallen for love and he knew he would do anything to keep Sabrina on his side, protecting her with his own life. "No matter what, I would fight you is you insist on taking away _my_ Sabrina." Puck shouted at the other blonde boy. The emphasis on the word "my" made Sabrina's heart flutter and beat rapidly, she never really believe that Puck would ever take their relationship seriously, after all, Puck has only a mental age of a five-year-old.

"Relax everybody, I was just kidding, why would I want anyone who was already in love with another to stay with me? I can find myself a perfect queen as long as I'm in the mood to do so. Anyways, enough of my rubbish but in fact, Captain Hook is now living on one of those many islands out there in the sea, so you will need a lot of help. Lost Boys, are you ready to go on a journey? "

**I know this is a short chapter but please forgive me for I've been lately stuck on the brain. Could you give me advice to whether on ending the story fast and move on to another one or adding more chapters? Please review and thanks for all your support.**


	9. Another trap or what?

**I'm thinking of updating the story more frequently but having shorter chapters. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know. Anyways, I still present to you all Chapter 9: Another Trap or what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

Puck was not sure whether to let Peter Pan and the Lost Boys come with them, even if they might be of help, there is still no denial that Peter Pan had tried to seduce Sabrina into falling for him. Nonetheless, the other flying boy was now less of a jerk compared to years ago, so Puck was okay with it but definitely not happy. Meanwhile, the group set off to walk out of the woods and get to the Jolly Roger, which has been abandoned after Captain Hook and his pirates left. When all except the Lost Boys were on board, the boat set sailed with the help of the younger children, pushing the big ship from the shore out to the sea with what seems like super-human strength.

With the more experienced Peter Pan as their captain, the other four soon found themselves surrounded by all kinds of islands: big, small, deserted, fertile. They did not stop at either of those, but sailed on and on to the deeper seas. The surroundings became foggier and darker as they went on, Daphne was so scared that she had Linda the squirrel cuddled tightly in her arms and ran down to the cabin in case there were any monsters that might appear or whatsoever. At the same time, Sabrina clutched Puck's hands tightly in hers while Puck messaged her knuckles on return to reassure her that everything will be fine. Normally, it was not in Puck's personality to be kind and caring to people, but with Sabrina, he was not at all embarrassed by his own mushy acts.

Rodney and Peter Pan were the only ones on the boat who were not distracted by anything, constantly keeping track of their directions to avoid being lost. Suddenly, out of the mist, they saw tiny spots sparkling, lighting up the surroundings slightly. The spots came closer to the ship and suddenly Peter Pan whistled and lights came swiftly forward only to find that they were actually small creature with wings only more visible and human-shaped like compared to Puck's minions- Tinkerbell and her friends. Sabrina had been too stuck up into recent events to realize earlier that Peter's tiny friend was missing and now that she appeared, the blonde girl found that she was actually as pretty as the films have illustrated. Just as the film have described, Tinkerbell was jealous of other girls near Peter which Sabrina soon observed as the fling pixie constantly glared and shot her deadly looks whenever she was an inch closer to Peter.

Peter seemed to realize the growth of Tinker Bell's jealousy and explained to her the relationship that Puck and Sabrina are holding, though not so offensive, the creature was still alerted by the girl's every action. The Jolly Roger came to a stop so abruptly that Rodney nearly fell out of the ship but Puck got hold of his collar and pulled him back up. The mist cleared up slowly and they soon found themselves facing an island full of trees. "This might not be the island but this is the closest one we can temporarily get to, so let's get off the ship to have a look at this place!" Peter Pan cried out, already jumping out of the deck, landing on the water and swimming towards the island. The fairyboy who need not fly with happy thoughts but simply with wings, sprouted them out and picked up Sabrina bridal-style, flying towards the land.

Tinker Bell who seemed not so annoyed by Daphne and Rodney, offered them pixie dust, sprinkling the powder all over the body. The always happiness-filled little girl was first to float followed by Rodney and they too soon reached land. The group was amazed to find trees surrounding nearly the whole area of the island, so they decided to get in and discover some new things. However, as soon as they set foot on the grass, they found themselves caught in a cage. This time was neither a net nor a cage, but a hole. They were surprised to find themselves keep on dropping instead of hitting hard on a floor bed. Those with flying abilities found themselves being dragged into the hole and could do nothing to defy it. When Sabrina realized that nothing could be done, she simply closed her eyes, with her arms still clinging onto Puck's and soon fell into a coma.

At first it was hard to adjust her eye sight and focus, but as she opened her eye lids bit by bit, Sabrina found herself lying on the floor of a dark room and there was no way she could see anything. She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak and numb to move. What would be of her? Where were the others? Could she survive? She didn't know any answers to either of those questions and all she could do was hope for the best.

**Thanks for all of those readers who have reviewed the story; it means a lot to me as those often provide me with ideas on how to improve it. I'm sure to update another chapter on Monday but not on this weekend because I'm going on a short vacation. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and forgive my grammar mistakes and lack of conversations. Thanks a billion, a trillion and a zillion for the support!**


	10. Daddy found!

**This is Chapter 10: Daddy found! Hope you like it and don't forget to review for reviews make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

Sabrina woke up from her sleep, thinking it was probably all a dream, or was it? She opened her eyes slowly, hoping to persuade herself that everything was fine, but the disappointment hit her when she found herself still in a dark room alone. She felt desperate, how could anything like this happen to a normal girl. But no, she was no normal girl, she was a Grimm and normal is not a word you can find in the family dictionary. She wondered why she had chosen not give up her "career", was it because she found it meaningful, or was it Puck? Anyways, it was a wrong decision; she had brought herself into danger many times for that mistake. Suddenly, a door flew open out of nowhere and Sabrina's vision was blurred out by the abrupt light. She saw a tall figure come in and was soon dragged out by that thing.

She later found herself in a room with her other mates who all seem unharmed yet exhausted as she was. They found themselves facing someone on a throne again, but this time was different, it was not a teenager, nor an old man, it was a man in his mid-twenties with an ugly scar slashing from his temple to his chin. Despite all those features, it was easy to spot that he would have been a gorgeous lad if not the scar. He wore a strange outfit with a matching feather-decorated hat. "Well, well, well… Who have we got here? Peter Pan. Long time no see!" The man cried out with a thick Spanish accent. That was when all of them realized that he was the infamous Captain Hook. "Could he really be my father?" Rodney thought. This idea actually made sense; the two were both handsome and had high-bridged nose. Moreover, they were two brown-haired which Rodney clearly had not inherited from his mother.

"Same to you. By the way, does the cut still hurt?" Peter Pan replied the greeting teasingly while the Captain shot him an angry look while touching the deep scar. "What have brought you here?" The Spanish questioned. "We have come to seek for our friend's father." Sabina answered. "Did I ask you to answer? You fool!" The angry man bellowed but continued, pointing at Puck, "and by the way, who are you people, I don't I have seen any of you except that dirty little fairy." "Oh! We're sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Daphne Grimm and she's my elder sister, Sabrina. This is our friend Rodney who has come to look for his father." Daphne said, smiling sweetly as she always does. Captain groaned annoyingly at the word "Grimm" which did not surprise Sabrina at all for she had accepted the fact that the Grimms were disliked or even hated by nearly all the Everafter community.

Hook turned to look at Rodney and began to frown. He did not make a sound, looking as if he were deep in thoughts, wondering where he had seen Rodney before. As if struck by lightning, he suddenly jumped up from his throne and walked down the steps and towards the children. He looked closely at Rodney and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Rodney was again the only one who was not affected and asked plainly, "Are you my father?" Tears rolled down the Captains face, "Are you the son of Ariel? If yes, I guess I'm the one you're looking for. " The two hugged the other tightly. This was supposed to be touching and emotional, but as usual, Puck spoke the moment with a loud fart. The teary-eyed Daphne could not help but cracked into a light giggle while Sabrina rolled her eyes, thinking why the two always have to be that immature.

The newly reunited father and son broke their hug after a few minutes. "Maybe you should all go and get change and we'll have dinner together." The Captain suggested while shouting out orders to servants to serve the children individually. Sabrina realized that they were actually in some sort of underground palace or something where Hook was the ruler and she was soon brought to a grand room by her personal maid named Greta. The room was elegantly decorated with furniture painted in pink and gold. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room which sure looked soft and comfortable. Sabrina was definitely not a girly girl but she found the color combination had a calming effect on her that she liked a lot.

Greta poured in some warm water in the tub for Sabrina to take a bath and then left the room. The blonde took her time relaxing in the water. It had been a long time since she took a bath although only two days had past. When she had enough, she climbed out of the tub, dried herself with a towel and went to look for clothes to put on. This time, there was no need for her to do mix and match as a soft pink and gold gown, decorated with gold small flowers at the waistline was already set there on the bed, ready for her to wear.

**I know the story is near to its end, but don't be upset because I'm sure to post a sequel. But could you please give me suggestions on that for I really want it to work out. By the way, thanks for your support. Love you all!**


	11. Home sweet home!

**As I promised, I have kept you all updated by posting this chapter, Chapter 11: Home sweet home! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm series.**

Sabrina put the dress on and looked at her reflection on the mirror, although she never thought herself pretty even she inherited her mother's high cheek bones and her father's blonde hair, she felt it at that moment that she was no ugly duckling that Puck had once told she was. Greta came in to do her makeup and hair which very much complemented her dress and Sabrina was ready for the dinner. As soon as she stepped out of her room, she saw Puck leaving his room which was opposite to hers. This time, Puck's jaw did not drop but simply smiled a wide one and took Sabrina by her arms. "You look gorgeous tonight! I guess I have to be your bodyguard to avoid anyone from coming near you." Puck whispered into Sabrina's ears. Her eyes widened with delight: Puck was not well known for his sweetness, but for him to compliment her with actual words rather than with obscurity (i.e. he told her she was pretty by saying she did not need makeup), was a miracle.

Greta led the couple to the dining room and left. Sabrina had never expected to be in such a grand room in a place occupied with pirates but clearly, that was a wrong accusation. The color scheme of the room was a shimmery gold and pure white which gave it a sense of grandness, royalty and purity. "After all, Rodney might turn up to be a prince rather than simply a pirate's son." Sabrina thought. She turned to tell Puck her thoughts only to realize that there was something different about her own Prince Charming that she had not figured out just yet- Cleanness. To Sabrina, love meant acceptance and being forgiving, so since the last kiss she and Puck shared, she did not anticipate that he would change for her. However, Puck had apparently decided that he would do the favor for her by willingly clean himself after 4000 years. Touched by his act, Sabrina said nothing, but simply tiptoed (Puck had grown a few inches higher since the Scarlet Hand incident), wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Amazed yet happy that Sabrina had forwardly made the act, Puck returned with a much passionate one. The two mingled with each other until they heard a distant cough. They broke apart, only to find Daphne, wearing a sky blue dress decorated with silver sequins along the hem, coming through the doors with Rodney, who wore a matching blue suit. They were followed by Peter Pan who had changed into a green and black suit. Sabrina came over and pulled Daphne aside, bent over and asked suspiciously, "Is there something you should tell me about Rodney?" Daphne made a quick smile and answered, "Rodney is too old for me and I prefer to date a human because I don't want to be outgrown by him, so he is sort of an elder brother I have longed for in my whole life."

In one way, Sabrina was comforted that Daphne was not going to date at her age; but in another way, she was struck by the word "outgrown", would Puck possibly be left alone in the world when she died? Before she could find an answer to her question, she was interrupted by a messenger announcing that dinner was ready. The worried thought of hers was soon forgotten as they all started the meal as they took turns in sharing different adventures they had gone through and then it came down to Rodney's future. "Dad, I would really hope that you could fetch mum to come and live with us on this island!" Rodney suggested, looking at Hook with pleading eyes. "I have the same wish but I'm afraid Ariel would never forgive me for the way I treated her." The captain answered regretfully. "Don't lose faith, Captain, anything is possible." Daphne comforted him.

"Maybe you could come home with us to make things right." Sabrina said. "Alright, I guess you have to try before you know the result." Hook replied and continued, "Then maybe we should leave tomorrow." Everyone was fine with the decision so they all went back to their rooms and rest for the next day's journey. They had breakfast together and took turns to bid farewell with Peter Pan who had to return to the Lost Boys and promised to visit the Grimms when he had the time. As the two flying boys had already sought things out, they shook hands and swore they would exchange pranks some day. The group then left the dining room with Hook as their leader. Sabrina was surprised when she found that instead of heading for the main gate, they were brought to a dark room with a mirror. They stepped in one by one and found themselves all back into Franz's mirror. They received warm welcome by both the mirror and granny Relda and went down to the living room. After explaining the present situation, they went to prepare for paying the Little Mermaid a little visit.

**The next chapter would be the last one of the story, so do not miss it. It will be up by Saturday and I will be working on the sequel. Please review and give me ideas. Thanks a lot!**

**P.S. I personally find great resemblance between Daphne and Lucy from the Narnia Chronicles, do you think so too? Please tell me.**


	12. Epilogue

**Sorry for posting up this last chapter a bit later than I anticipated but hey, it's still Saturday! So hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm book series.**

Sabrina had hated picking out clothes to compliment her, but since she got herself a cute boyfriend only two days ago, she had no problem with wasting time to make herself look cute for him. She opened her closet to find lots of adorable tank tops she hasn't even touched, so she chose a v-necked one paired up with shorts to make herself look taller. She was never embarrassed to show her legs, they looked slim due to the fact that she did not eat much since she hated her granny's cooking. She was walking down to have a small bite of breakfast only to remember how disgusting Puck ate, but as love is all about acceptance, she did not care. However, what she saw was as shocking as Puck taking a bath: the boy was using a fork to eat and he chewed with his mouth closed!

Uncle Jake and granny had the same reaction but Daphne grinned a big one. Rodney and Hook also came down to have breakfast and they were soon all ready to go on their peace mission. They soon set out without Granny and arrived the lake where the girls had once been pulled into. This time, Jake did not have to do the fishing trick to get the job done but have the young merman give out orders for all of them to be brought to meet Little Mermaid with VIP treatment. When they got to the river bed, it was clear that the underwater kingdom was going to vanish soon with all those rubbish laying around. They got to the big hall only to find the huge mermaid already sitting on the throne, having plates of cakes and puddings around her. But she was immediately distracted from her food when she saw her son with the pirate, she stood up with rage, so suddenly that all those treats she was having fell on the floor. "Guards!" Ariel cried hysterically, "Take down all of them and feed them to the monster!"

Guards were soon filling up the room with handcuffs ready on their hands, only waiting for a demand to take action. "Arrest them!" The mermaid ordered. "No! Stop!" A voice cried out. "Has Rodney just shouted at his mom? Oh no! This can't be good." Sabrina mumbled, squeezing Puck's hand tightly. "How dare you go against me? It was him who had turned me into how I now am!" The once innocent and happy mermaid roared out. "I'm sorry for leaving you, but I never meant this to happen, I swear! Although I'm not good with mushy stuff, I've come to ask you to marry me and live with our son and I on my island." Hook pleaded. "After all those years, you really think I would believe you?" Ariel asked softly, tears already flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Sabrina and Puck with longing eyes, she wished for the love they had, but could she have a future with Hook as beautiful? After a long pause, the little mermaid said, "I will come with you but only on condition that I would be free to leave as I like."

Hook nodded happily, turning to hug Rodney, who was also shedding happy tears. Going back home with a new member, the group did not wait to explain the situation to the old lady, but simply rushed to the mirror room. Franz greeted them passionately and led them to the hall of mirrors. Rodney hugged the girls, shook hands with Puck, steeped into one of the mirrors after his parents and was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, the trio heard the door bell ring and ran downstairs. Veronica and Henry was at the doorsteps with the girls' baby brother, Basil. The three had just returned from their trip. But before they could unpack, Daphne had already pulled them over to the sofa and started rambling about their adventure and finally adding what Sabrina had most feared, "Dad and Mom, you know what, Sabrina is dating someone!" "Who?" The parents asked in unison. "Puck!"

**I know this was kind of short and lame but I will soon post a new story, not really the same characters but a follow up of the events I have left at the ending of this one. Hope you enjoyed the whole story! Love you all!**


End file.
